Mi amigo Ren tao
by eluet-chan
Summary: Tal parece que Anna y Ren tao se estan volbiendo muy amigos, sera mas que amistad??
1. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean malos ¬¬..esperó que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios!  
  
Capitulo 1.- "así nos hicimos amigos"  
  
Un día cualquiera en la casa Asakura:  
  
Anna: ¡Yoh levántate holgazán! tienes que entrenar!  
  
Yoh: Anna pero, le prometí a manta que lo acompañaría Al templo. Anna: si claro ¬¬ anda vete! ((Yoh se levanta)) Yoh: pero Anna no te enojes conmigo ñ_ñ jejeje Anna: es que es el colmo contigo!!! ((Anna sale de la habitación))  
  
Después de medio día Anna estaba sola en la casa todo estaba muy tranquilo Anna solo estaba en la sala viendo la Tv. como de costumbre  
  
Anna:....esto esta muy aburrido...(Anna se recuesta en el piso y ve hacia El techo de la sala)  
  
Anna:.Yoh es un tonto debería estar entrenando en lugar de perder el Tiempo.....además ya casi es hora de comer...tengo hambre ¬¬ y no hay nadie que cocine......  
  
Anna se levanta se arregla el cabello y se dispone a ir por algo de comida a la tienda  
  
((en otro lugar))  
  
Yoh: a que hermoso templo Manta, aquí todo esta tan tranquilo Manta: tienes razón Yoh, por cierto Anna no se enojo porque venias? Yoh: u_u hay pues ya sabes como es ella, se molesto mucho.... Amidamaru: la señorita Anna tiene un carácter muy fuerte no es así joven Manta Manta: pues si verdad, pobre de ti Yoh ..jeje además tu te casaras con ella Yoh: si es verdad.....((Yoh se sienta en una banca)) Manta: y crees que cuando se casen sea igual de gruñona?? Yoh: no lo se......ñ_ñ jeje bueno pues mejor me acostumbro! Manta: no me digas que no sientes nada por ella?? Yoh: pues...la verdad no se manta.....  
  
(mientras que Anna caminaba por la calle buscando que comer)  
  
Anna: hace mucho calor...no se porque tengo que pasar por esto u_ú (de pronto algo llama la atención de Anna, dos chicos a lo lejos parecen estar muy contentos)  
  
Mary: OH, no debiste comprarme este suéter! Tom: oh no linda, claro que te lo mereces, eres tan linda, te quiero tanto (los chicos se abrasan felizmente)  
  
Anna: ¬¬ parecen tontos.....esas demostraciones son ridículas...u_ú (Anna voltea a ver al cielo) Anna:....pero....porque me siento tan sola a veces?.....yo nunca he necesitado de alguien.....pero, ahora repentinamente no quería que Yoh se fuera quería estar con el....(inmediatamente el rostro de Anna se entristece)  
  
En ese momento alguien más pasaba por ese lugar  
  
Ren tao: Bason ya te lo dije yo seré el rey de los shamanes, ya que soy el más fuerte jajajaja (risa maliciosa) ¬¬ conocemos esa risa)  
  
Bason: señoriíto Ren mire allá que no conoce a esa jovencita? Ren: he?...a creo haberla visto antes...es...mmmm...así creo que es amiga de ese perdedor de Yoh Asakura... Bason: se ve algo angustiada deberíamos ir... Ren: oye..u_ú yo no tengo porque preocuparme por ella, a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que le pase, y menos si tiene que ver con ese tonto.... (de pronto la cara de Ren cambia, parece tener un plan)  
  
Anna:...hum.....porque Yoh no se dará cuenta de que......he? (Anna voltea y ve que Ren se dirige hacia donde esta ella) Ren: hola, que haces por aquí y sola....(Tao sonríe) Anna: ¬¬ que quieres....no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida.... Ren: u_ú.....pues solo quería ser amable!! (ren se molesta) Anna:...pues no me interesa, que quieres ¬¬ Ren:ag!!!...bueno solo quería decirte que le digas a ese baka de Yoh, que yo seré el único y verdadero rey shaman... Anna: kuse.....pues Yoh va a ser el rey shaman, yo me encargare de eso... Ren: jaja parece que tu no eres como sus otros estupidos amigos no? Anna:...bueno estoy de acuerdo en que a veces parecen tontos, pero no creo que a Yoh le agrade mucho que hables así de ellos... (de pronto el estomago de Anna gruñe de hambre) Anna: he!.........u///ú (Anna se apena) Ren: jajaja, tal parece que no has comido cierto? Anna: que te importa.....¬¬ Ren: bueno, ven conmigo, por aquí hay un restaurante de comida china, no hay nada mejor que la comida china Anna:...bueno ya que tu pagaras...(Anna camina con Ren)  
  
Mientras tanto Yoh y manta legan a la casa y ven que no hay nadie  
  
Yoh: que extraño, Anna no dijo que saldría el día de hoy.... Manta: si que raro....pero Anna sabe cuidarse bien.... Horo Horo: si, de maleantes, pero que me dices de galanes??¬_¬ Manta: Horo Horo , de donde saliste? Yoh: he?...jeje que bueno que nos visitas n_n Amidamaru: he...galanes?? a que se refiere el joven Horo Horo amo Yoh? Yoh: a pues...he...pues...no se ñ_ñ jejejeje (Horo Horo y manta se caen tipo anime)  
  
Manta: ay Yoh parece que vives en la luna Amidamaru: pues, dé todos modos aun no sabemos a donde pudo ir la señorita Anna...  
  
En tanto Anna y Ren comen en el restaurante....  
  
Anna :jaja, si yo también pienso que Horo horo es un idiota.. Ren: si ,jajaja Bason: señerito Ren yo creo que no esta bien que..... Anna y Ren : Cállate Bason! Anna:...creo que ya es tarde debería regresar.... Ren: si es verdad ,es hora de que nos vayamos......  
  
Anna y Ren se retiran del restaurante y cuando van caminando en la calle empieza a llover....  
  
Anna: lo que faltaba! Ren: no te preocupes, yo vivo a una cuadra de aquí ven vamos! Anna no muy segura acepta ir.... 


	2. mal entendidos

Espero que les este gustando, y recuerden que shaman king no me pertenece.bla bla bla Bueno solo espero que disfruten este fanfic ya que se va a poner muy interesante jejeje  
  
Capitulo 2 "mal entendidos"  
  
Ren y Anna seguían corriendo bajo la fuerte lluvia, de pronto Anna se percato de que los jóvenes de hace un rato también estaban cerca)  
  
Mary: ay no! Ya creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa, ya que queda al otro extremo de donde esta la mia. Tom: claro que no tu eres mi novia y nunca dejaría que te pasara nada! Anda yo te llevare!  
  
Anna al ver esto se entristeció un poco ya que a pesar de que Yoh y ella eran prometidos, nunca se comportaban así , a veces ella pensaba que eso estaba bien pero..de pronto Ren la saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ren: aquí es anda ven. Anna: si.  
  
Después de un recorrido llegan al departamento.  
  
Ren: anda, te prestare algo de ropa de mi hermana ya que tu vestido esta muy mojado...(dice Ren muy serio) Anna: mmm. esta bien.  
  
Anna se pone un kimono que era lo único que le quedaba del guardarropa de Jun Tao Anna: esto esta bien.me queda un poco grande.pero estará bien por lo pronto. Ren: se te ve bien, a mi hermana ya no le queda así que si quieres te lo puedes quedar. Anna: ¬¬ hum..bueno...  
  
Anna mira por la ventana como la lluvia cae, de pronto ve que el cielo empieza a obscurecerse  
  
Anna: oye Ren y que hora es? Ren: son las..7:30... Anna: que!!!...no puede ser es muy tarde!!! debo regresar a mi casa. Ren: hum.. Esta bien, dile a mi chofer que te lleve, y no olvides decirle lo que te dije a Yoh Asakura Anna: hum...¬¬ esta bien pero tu no olvides que el tiene que ser el rey shaman..  
  
(Mientras que en la casa Asakura)  
  
Yoh: Amidamaru esta seguro que buscaste bien?? (dice Yoh preocupado y algo cansado) Amidamaru: si amo Yoh, estoy seguro que ya he buscado por los alrededores. Manta: no me explico lo que le pasaría a Anna.ella no es de las chicas que les guste salir.. Yoh: Manta.no me des ánimos. tan solo espero que este bien.me sentiría muy mal si algo le pasara y yo no estuviera ahí para ayudarla...(dice Yoh serio) Amidamaru: amo Yoh un carro se acerca y estoy seguro que es de la familia Tao! Yoh: que! Vayamos a ver.(Yoh sale junto con Manta y Amidamaru)  
  
Anna:..gracias. (Anna se baja del auto con su vestido, collar y paliacate en la mano) Yoh: ANNA! (Yoh se sorprende al verla bajar del auto de Ren Tao vistiendo un kimono y dando las gracias!) Anna: que pasa Yoh porque me ves con esa cara ¬¬* Amidamaru: señorita Anna estábamos muy preocupados por usted donde estaba! Anna: creo que no les debo una explicación pero estaba en la casa de Ren Tao , ah por cierto Yoh, el te mando decir que sera el rey shaman sabes lo que significa eso Yoh? Yoh: he??? .no, no lo se Anna: pues que desde mañana entrenaras más.ahora tengo sueño así que me iré a dormir.((Anna se retira a su cuarto)) Manta: que mala es Anna , nosotros solo estábamos preocupados por ella verdad Yoh?....Yoh? Yoh: como pudo portarse así Anna... Manta: Yoh.  
  
(al día siguiente)  
  
Anna: hay.debo ir al templo para..he? alguien me sigue.... Kuro: Anna!! Hola espera! Anna: he y tu quien eres?? ¬¬ Kuro: voy contigo a la escuela ¡ Anna: ah...y que quieres? Kuro: ah pues.venia a invitarte a salir! Anna: ah.pues no, Kuro: ke!!! Anna: ya me escuchaste Kuro: pero, porque??? Anna: ah es que yo ya estoy comprometida, lo siento. (Kuro se queda muy serio y un poco enojado, Anna llega al templo y ve que allí esta Ren Tao con una chica)  
  
Ren Tao: he no este.es que la verdad he... Chica: por favor! (la chica acosa al pobre de Ren Tao intentando abrasarlo) Ren Tao: ah.no..(se pone rojo) Anna: si me permites yo vengo con el..(dice Anna en su clásica pose con los brazos cruzados) Ren Tao: he?...es Anna... Chica: ah..(la chica suelta enojada a Ren y se retira) Ren Tao: .hum. gracias... Anna: si, olvídalo. Ren Tao: hum. (Ren Tao se queda viendo a Anna que a comenzado a hacer un rezo)  
  
(en la casa Asakura.)  
  
Yoh: ah!!! Yo no puedo Anna me puso demasiado entrenamiento.. (dice Yoh mientras si sienta en el pasto) Manta: si lo se, esta vez si se excedió... Yoh: tan solo espero que haya algo rico de cenar ñ_ñ jejeje Amidamaru: la señorita Anna es una maestra estricta..y muy responsable.. Yoh: tienes razón.a veces me gustaría saber lo que piensa. Manta: yo creo que a ella también le gustaría saber lo que tu piensas Yoh Yoh: de veras? Amidamaru: se ve que la señorita Anna siempre se preocupa por usted amo Yoh Yoh: ..hum..pues yo también me preocupo por ella. Tamao: joven Yoh la comida esta lista!! Yoh: ah que bien!! Manta: vamos!  
  
(mientras que Anna se dirige a la casa) Tamao: espero que le guste joven Yoh n_n Yoh: si esta delicioso Tamao!!  
  
Tamao se levanta pero tenía las piernas dormidas y cae justo en el brazos de Yoh quien también la abraza para que no se pegue, justo en ese momento entra Anna.. O.o!  
  
Anna: u_ú*.. ES EL COLMO CONTIGO!! (dice esto mientras cierra de golpe la puerta y vuelve a salir de la casa) Yoh: Anna espera!! (dice esto mientras se levanta)  
  
Pero Anna ya va muy lejos, no sabe a donde ir , ya que en esta ciudad todos son conocidos de Yoh, bueno al menos los que ella también conoce, así que sigue caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a un lugar conocido ahí que toca la puerta y casi enseguida abre un chico.  
  
Ren Tao: ...Anna.. Anna: . (Anna no dice nada, pero casi sin que ella quiera las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas) Ren Tao:.pasa. (Ren Tao dice esto y camina hacia adentro)  
  
Que le pareció!! Se pone interesante? Pues déjenme decirles que el siguiente lo será más y gracias por los ánimos Tako!!! Esperó sigan leyendo mi historia! 


	3. cuentas conmigo

Espero que les haya gustado el otro capitulo, porque este esta mejor!! Jejeje bueno mejor dejo que lo lean y ustedes opinan.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
3.- "cuentas conmigo"  
  
Anna llego a un lugar conocido, toco la puerta y casi de inmediato alguien salio.  
  
-Ren Tao: Anna...que haces .te ocurrió algo??  
  
Anna no dice nada, solo agacha la mirada y de inmediato sus lágrimas caen  
  
-Ren: Anna... -Anna: .yo.so..solo..(Anna no puede terminar la frase cuando Ren le pone la mano en el hombro, Anna se sorprende casi tanto como el mismo Ren que no sabia bien porque había hecho eso)  
  
-Ren: pasa,.debes calmarte.(Ren le da la espalda y camina para que ella lo siga a la sala)  
  
Después de un rato Ren le un una poco de té , Anna encuentra mas calmada pero solo mira hacia fuera lejanamente sentada en el sillón, de pronto Ren le habla..  
  
-Ren: Anna, se que no soy la persona más indicada.pero.si quieres puedes confiar en mi,  
  
-Anna: .es Yoh. no se que es lo que me pasa, pero..solo se que lo que sea.duele mucho.  
  
-Ren: hum. ya veo. es por el tonto de Yoh Asakura (dice algo molesto)  
  
Anna no deja de mirar a la ventana, intentando ver su casa, pensando en Yoh, de pronto siente algo calido es Ren..que a acariciado suavemente su mejilla, Anna no sabe que hacer, tan solo lo mira sorprendida.  
  
-Ren: .yo.no te preocupes, aquí siempre estaré si me necesitas  
  
De pronto Anna voltea a verlo , siente algo extraño algo calido, no es como lo que siente por Yoh, ella sabe que lo que siente por Yoh es amor, pero, ahora ella se sentía triste y admitía que estaba celosa y enojada , de pronto se acerco más a Ren el la miro a los ojos, de pronto ella no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos y Ren le dio un calido abrazo.  
  
-Anna: ..Ren.(murmuro)  
  
-Ren: .no es bueno llorar...(dijo irónicamente)  
  
Anna solo sonrió un poco, y de pronto ella puso sus manos rodeando la espalda de Ren. Así duraron un rato hasta que se soltaron poco a poco, los dos reaccionaron de nuevo a la realidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más,  
  
(mientras que Yoh)  
  
Yoh: ay.-_-U porque estas cosas me pasan a mí!... mira que Anna entro y parecía como si yo estuviese abrasando a Tamao.yo no quería herirla.ella..es.muy importante para mi pero, no se a veces siento que ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ella.mejor iré a buscarla  
  
Mientras tanto Ren había decidido acompañar a Anna a su casa, iban caminando por la calle cuando aparecen unos chicos, entre ellos Kuro (lo recuerdan)  
  
Anna: hum. es ese chico de nuevo.  
  
Ren: he? Cuales? Aquellos perdedores que vienen hacia acá?  
  
Kuro: hola Anna, que pasa este chino maldito es tu prometido? (dice maliciosamente)  
  
Anna: .hum.a ti que te importa u_ú.  
  
Ren: ja! Y si así fuera que!  
  
Kuro: pues mis amigos y yo te daremos una paliza!  
  
Anna: no es necesario el no es mi prometido (dice Anna un poco molesta)  
  
Ren: y además de eso ustedes nunca me ganarían insectos!  
  
Kuro: jaja eso esta por verse! Muchachos ataquen a este tonto!!  
  
Así que todos se van en contra de Ren  
  
Anna: hum..¬¬ usaras tu posesión ?  
  
Ren: jaja no la necesito! (Ren ataca a los amigos de kuro dejándolos fuera de combate )  
  
Anna: ah ya veo practicas las artes marciales  
  
Ren: si,  
  
Kuro: esto no se queda así, mañana te veo afuera de la escuela!! (kuro corre y se va)  
  
De pronto llega Yoh  
  
Ren: no te paso nada Anna? (dice fríamente)  
  
Anna: no  
  
Yoh: Anna!!, te estaba buscando!!  
  
Inmediatamente Ren pone cara de fastidio al ver a Yoh.  
  
Anna: que pasa Yoh?  
  
Yoh: he? A..es que pensé que estarías enojada..por lo de Tamao. o.o Ren: mañana te veo afuera de tu escuela Anna.(Ren se da la vuelta)  
  
Anna: si  
  
Yoh: que! Pero..Anna.porque??  
  
Anna: no estoy enojada por lo de Tamao..((Anna se voltea y camina))  
  
Yoh la toma de la mano  
  
Yoh: Anna espera...  
  
Anna: ..que..que pasa...(dice mirando al suelo)  
  
Yoh: yo, solo quería .he..pues. que.tu.eres.una persona..que aprecio.y  
  
Anna: ...Yoh...yo...(Anna de pronto recuerda lo que paso con Tamao)  
  
Anna: será mejor que nos vayamos a casa..  
  
Yoh se queda inmóvil un momento ante la frialdad de Anna, ella a veces era mala, pero nunca le había negado hablar con ella.  
  
Yoh: Anna....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
como ven! Ahí esta bueno que les puedo decir.. Solo que tengo muchos planes aun! Sobretodo con Yoh y Anna.pero no se olviden de Ren-chan!!! Jeje bueno les prometo tener listo el próximo capitulo para mañana! 


	4. asi termina

Justo como se los prometí! Me espere a que pasaran de las 12 para que este capitulo estuviera el día de hoy! Bueno gracias tako por seguir leyéndolo! Y a todos los que dejan mensajes! Bueno mejor lean este capitulo final que esta emocionante ¬¬ según yo..  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
4.- "Así termina"  
  
Al día siguiente al finalizar las clases Yoh, Anna y Manta esperaron a que Ren y Kuro llegaran  
  
Manta: mmm.. y porque debemos esperar aquí?  
  
Yoh: porque Ren peleara con Kuro (Además Yoh no lo agradaba mucho la idea de que fuera Ren quien la protegiera y no el)  
  
Anna: pues a mi me parece que esta pelea es inútil.  
  
En eso llega Ren  
  
Ren: hola Yoh, que bienes a aprender algo de mi pelea ja ja ja(se ríe malvadamente)  
  
Yoh: no he venido a eso Ren, estoy acompañando a Anna (dice algo molesto)  
  
Kuro llega  
  
Kuro; ah pero miren nada más, que conmovedor verlos aquí a todos reunidos, el chino maldito, el idiota de los audífonos, el pitufo portátil y la sexy Anna.  
  
(Anna lo golpea)  
  
Kuro:...x_x  
  
Yoh: oye no te permito que le hables así a Anna ni a Manta, a Ren como quiera sabemos que es chino y un poco maldito pero...(Ren golpea a Yoh)  
  
Kuro: bueno yo no vine aquí a que me den sermones!, yo vine a pelear.  
  
Anna: no se para que bienes si de todos modos perderás ¬¬  
  
Kuro: jaja yo no creo eso Anna.  
  
Ren: esta por verse!  
  
Yoh: Ren espera.Anna es mi prometida y yo la defendere!  
  
Anna: Yoh.(Anna se sorprende ante lo que Yoh acaba de decir)  
  
Yoh: anda! Pelea conmigo!  
  
Kuro: esta bien! (kuro le lanza un golpe a Yoh,)  
  
Yoh: ag! Eso. me dolió..  
  
Anna: no se porque Yoh hace esto es un tonto, se que el no es muy fuerte y jamás anda en peleas  
  
Ren: ahora veo..Yoh esta peleando por ella..pero..porque siento celos..no debería..ya veo..es por Anna  
  
Así para la pelea y kuro pierde aunque Yoh queda muy golpeado  
  
Anna: Yoh! (Anna se arrodilla frente a Yoh)  
  
Yoh: jeje ñ_ñ no te preocupes Anna estoy bien  
  
Ren: Anna puedo hablar contigo?  
  
Anna: he?..esta bien..  
  
Después de un rato Anna y Ren se encuentran sentados en la banca de un parke  
  
Ren: déjalo  
  
Anna: que? De que hablas?  
  
Ren: de Yoh..ven conmigo..  
  
Anna: ¬¬ deja de jugar Ren  
  
Ren: hablo en serio!! Ren Tao nunca juega! Además yo siempre tomo lo que quiero, y se que te quiero a ti..Anna..en verdad..siento algo por ti..  
  
Anna: que.pero.. (Anna se pone un poco roja, pero luego agacha la mirada)  
  
Anna: perdóname Ren..pero..yo no soy una cosa que puedas tomar como las demás, además sabes lo que siento por Yoh..  
  
Ren: Yoh es un perdedor, lo sabes! Si vinieras conmigo tu te casarías con el hombre más fuerte!  
  
Anna: si me casare con el..será con Yoh, yo confío en el además..yo lo amo..  
  
Ren no dice más, en un instante Anna se levanta de la banca y camina pero Ren la detiene  
  
Ren: solo una cosa más Anna kyouyama!  
  
Anna: que pasa?  
  
De pronto Ren la toma de la cintura y la besa, Anna no sabe que hacer, pero Ren se despega de ella rápidamente  
  
Ren: nos vemos Anna..y no olvides que yo seré el rey shaman!  
  
Anna: he..si..digo..no!!! no lo serás!!  
  
Anna camina pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, caminaba lentamente hacia su casa cuando al doblar una esquina ve que Yoh la esperaba  
  
Anna: Yoh..  
  
Yoh: n_n tardaste! Pero aquí te espere  
  
Anna: Yoh...gracias por lo de kuro..  
  
Yoh: Anna..mira, yo soy tu prometido y te defenderé siempre  
  
De pronto Yoh pone sus manos en las mejillas de Anna  
  
Yoh: además..tu eres la persona más importante para mi..y..no tienes idea de cuanto te amo..  
  
(Yoh dice esto con tranquilidad y su sonrisa tierna)  
  
Anna: Yoh..(anna se sonroja un poco)  
  
Anna: yo..también...  
  
Anna no acaba la frase cuando Yoh pone sus labios tiernamente en los de Anna y después de un rato se separa lentamente de ella)  
  
Anna: ai shitteru Yoh...  
  
Yoh: n_n vayamos a casa Anna..  
  
Anna: si..no olvides que aun tienes que entrenar ¬¬  
  
Yoh: ñ_ñU jejeje.no!  
  
Así caminan los dos a su casa  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
porque presiento que se puso chafo al final? ¬¬U bueno como sea espero que les haya gustado, le hubiera seguido más pero mejor en otros fics ok? Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron! 


End file.
